Modern printing machines generally contain a heated fuser roller and an opposing pressure roller. As paper is fed between the rollers, the heated fuser roller melts (i.e., fuses) toner onto the paper to form the desired image. The pressure roller applies sufficient pressure to the paper to allow it to touch the fuser roller and have the image applied to it. The fuser roller typically consists of a steel or aluminum core. The pressure roller typically also consists of a steel or aluminum core, but further includes a flexible rubber coating that can bend and adapt to the topographical features of the fuser roller and paper
Rollers in copiers and printers can built up a static charge that compromises image quality and printing speed. Static electricity can be particularly problematic with fuser rollers. For this reason, it is sometimes desirable for a non-stick coating on a roller to be electrically conductive and have the ability to dissipate static electricity. Prior coatings were commonly made conductive by including carbon black. Such coatings, however, may include such a large volume of carbon black that the carbon black compromises the non-stick characteristics of the coating and limits the ability to have a conductive non-stick coating that is any color other than black. An improved conductive non-stick coating is therefore desired.